


Not Quite Jealousy

by gayamyrose



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Getting Together, Goombella is gay, kinda angsty but has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: “Uh… She is kinda cute, I guess… She might even be cuter than I am… I guess.”“...Uh… What am I thinking?”





	Not Quite Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There are like zero fics for this paring and I love them so much I just had to fix it! Hope you enjoy.

Goombella knew she was cute, but it wasn’t very important to her. The most important thing in her life was archeology, not her looks. So why did this cute siren make her feel this way?

Her heart sped up as she mumbled to Mario, no longer looking at her book. They were in the middle of a battle, but the goomba couldn’t take her eyes off of the youngest pink haired siren, Vivian. 

“Uh… She is kinda cute, I guess… She might even be cuter than I am… I guess.”

“...Uh… What am I thinking?” 

Was it jealousy? No, Goombella had it all, beauty, brawn and brains. If it wasn’t jealousy, then what exactly did she want?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a cold blast of magic to the face. Her book as knocked clean out of her grasp. She cried out in anger and surprise, staring at the fallen novel for a moment, shaking. Mario put a hand on her shoulder. Goombella looked up at him, curious. The mustached hero gestured towards the sirens. He was letting her take his turn. She grinned devilishly up at him, then whipped around. 

“Augh! Oh, you’re going to pay for that!” She screeched, launching herself at the blue hatted siren. 

-

It wasn’t until much later Goombella saw Vivian again. She was on their side now! She had helped the real Mario while Goombella had been chasing around a fraud. God, she felt awful about it. She should’ve known that wasn’t the real Mario, looking back on it, it was blatantly obvious. 

The man had said it was fine, that he wasn’t mad at her, but she still blamed herself. She’d known Mario the longest, and she’d known something wasn’t right. She should’ve seen it.

And now they were stuck on a haunted island with gross pirate men and creepy ghosts. Goombella never wanted to get on that ship, but the Crystal Heart was here. They needed to be here. She sighed. 

Mario was off helping the men build huts, but Goombella was sitting on the beach. Staring at the water, alone, with her thoughts. 

The goomba was so caught up in thinking she didn’t notice the person sneaking behind her until she got a tap on the shoulder. Startled, she turned around, blonde ponytail smacking the other person right in the face.

“Ow!” A soft female voice called out. 

Her heart sank into her gut. Vivian. 

“Ohmigosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” 

The siren shook her head, holding up her hands and waving them in a dismissive manner.

“Oh no I’m fine! I’m so sorry for sneaking up on you like that! It’s just...I saw you sitting here all alone and you looked sad.” 

“...” 

Goombella bit her lip, looking up at the shadow siren. Her bright yellow lips contrasted her dark purple skin and reminded the girl of candy. Despite not having eyes, her face showed clear signs of worry. The goomba hated that she was the cause of such an expression. 

“I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about me.” She said. 

Vivian shook her head again. 

“Forgive me but...I do! You’re my friend, right?” Her voice was small. She pushed her hands together nervously.

“Of course we’re friends!” 

The girl meant it, too. Vivian hadn’t been traveling with their group for long, but she was sweet and kind. In just a few days the girl had wormed her way into their little circle, and they all were fond of the shy siren by now. The nights at the inns together, the days of seemingly endless walking and fighting had drawn them closer. So yes, she would consider Vivian a friend. (But nothing more, right?)

“Then please tell me what’s bothering you so I can help.” Vivian said, sitting down next to the other. 

“Fine.” Goombella relented with an exaggerated sigh. 

“I failed Mario. I didn’t notice that stupid ghost had taken his body and that he was a fake. I’m mad at myself for it. I knew something was wrong. I’ve been with him the longest, I know him better than all of you. And to top it all off, I attacked him and you!” 

“...I just feel like a failure, I guess.” 

Vivian felt a pang in her heart. She knew exactly how the other girl was feeling. All her life, her sisters called her a failure, and made her feel it too. She reached out a gloved hand and placed it on Goombella’s shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault. That horrible ghost was to blame. Mario forgave you, and so do I. You aren’t a failure, Bella. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.” Vivian looked away, smiling shyly.

“One of the things I like about you is how strong you are. You’ve come this far, and so what that you made one mistake? You’re only human.” She said. 

Tears welled up in Goombella’s eyes but she quickly wiped them away. 

“Thank you, Viv. I mean it. You’re so sweet, I feel my teeth rotting.” 

The siren laughed an airy snorting laugh, and blood rushed to Goombella’s cheeks. God, she was so cute. She really wanted to do something right now. Uh, what was it? 

Before she could remember, Vivian quickly leaned down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek. 

Goombella sat frozen after the other pulled away, her face burning. The siren started stammering, completely embarrassed.

“Oh Goombella I’m so sorry if I-I overstepped or if I misread our conversation and your looks s-should I leave? Oh goodness p-please say something-”

The goomba jumped up and pressed their lips together. She tried to put all her feelings into that kiss, even the ones she couldn’t acknowledge yet. This is what she wanted to do, from the first moment she’d met Vivian. She finally was able to place that feeling.

She’d wanted to kiss her. 

After what seemed like hours but in actuality was a few seconds, Goombella pulled away. Now she was sure of what she wanted. 

“I like you.” She breathed. “And I think you like me too.”

Vivian nodded violently, her pink curls bouncing as she did so. 

“Very much!” She said.

“...Do you want to be girlfriends?” 

Vivian nodded again. 

“Good. Cause I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer! I’m going to be the best girlfriend ever, just you wait. Sit here, I’m going to find you some flowers and ask you out properly!” Goombella hopped up and started running back towards the grass, away from the beach.

Vivian watched her go with a big smile on her face.Take that, Beldam. She had a girlfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
